another trip to Rowens castle or is it?
by XxSpecklesIsMyBabyxX
Summary: Mildred and her friends are back for another year.But things are changing. are they for better or for worse? There is a new student. who will it be? where will they go? what obsticlcles will they face? can they stick together? or will emotions run wild?
1. Charlie!

1It was the beginning of the year. All the girls were so exited even Mildred Hubble. After what happened when HB was going to leave, Mildred found out HB wasn't so bad after all. Mildred was flying right over the school gate. She had become a good rider. When she landed she saw all her friends in a circle gabbing.

"Hi Guys!!" Mildred shouted as she snuck up behind them. They all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Milly!!" Maud shouted. They all started greeting each other.

"Where is Enid??" Mildred asked with a worried look on her face. It was about time to greet the first years and Enid was no where to be found.

"She already got herself is trouble with HB"Ruby said.

"Really that's not a big surprise." said a voice from behind Mildred. Mildred turned around to see no other then...

"CHARLIE!!!" Mildred yelped and ran to hug him. "What are you doing here? Are you here for another visit??" Mildred asked letting go of her friend.

"Oh...uh yeah that's it I came for a visit?" Charlie said.

"I suggest you girls...and _boy... _should really be getting in line now"a mysterious voice said. They all looked around. Then they saw HB appear.

"I would really like to know how she dose that" Charlie whispered to Mildred. Mildred giggled. HB gave them a stare.

"Sorry Ms. Hardbroom" Mildred said looking at down at her shoes

" you girls... and _boy..._really should be getting into the Great Hall." and with that HB had vanished.

They all headed into the great hall and took their seats. Ms .Cackle stood up and began to speak.

This is going to get soooo much better. This is just a Introduction. Hope y'all liked it. I will try to update tomorrow. .:let me know is y'all liked it:.

.:Brie:.


	2. new student and a surprise

1"Welcome back everyone." Ms. Cackle began. "I hope you all had time to catch up. This year we will have a new teacher. His name is Mr. Pethrick. He will be teaching you History."

"Awww" all the girls groaned.

"Ok. ok. We will be having a new student with us this year. Charlie" Ms. Cackle continued

"CHARLIE why didn't you tell me!?!?" Mildred shouted

"that's enough." HB piped in

"Also we will be spending 3/4 of the year at none other then Rowens castle." Ms. Cackle continues, once again."ok now that that's settled, time for you all to go and unpack. Classes will start tomorrow."

They all fled the Great Hall. After all of them put their cloths away they all went out to the court yard to talk. All except Charlie and Mildred. They were in the Great hall talking.

"Milly I didn't know you'd be so upset. I though you would be happy" Charlie said.

"I am happy but you don't just go and lie about it. Well...I guess I am over reacting." Mildred said

"Well maby this will make it up to you" Charlie said and gave Mildred a kiss.

"Wow." Mildred said under her breath. She ran to her room and slammed the door. 'Wow that was my very first kiss, and with Charlie. I've always liked him but do I like, like him? Well I did feel something in the kiss. Im not sure!!! ahhh why dose life have to be so confusing?' Mildred thought.

Charlie just sat there, clueless. He decided to go to Mildred's room. When he got there he oped the door ever so lightly. She didn't even hear him come in. He went and sat on her bed to find her sleeping with Taby in her arms. He just decided to wait for her to get up. He grabbed a spell book off her book shelf and started reading. He was really getting into it, since he didn't have one of his own yet.

"Hey!" Charlie heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Mildred staring at him.

"I...uh...was...just...just reading." he stuttered. Mildred gestured for him to come sit net to her.

"So... why are you here?" Mildred asked after 2 minutes of silence

"well...i...uh...I just came after you RAN AWAY!!!"Charlie awnsered

"uh, yeh sorry about that. I was just...scared."

"Why?"

"Well that was my first kiss." Mildred answered

"yeh that was mine too." he admited. They both started laughing

"so are we cool?"Charlie asked

"cooler than cool!!" Mildred answered back. They both giggled and went to see their other friends.

ok sorry its soo short. Im wicked tired. Hope y'all liked it. mwah R&R

.:Brie:.


	3. tea and desserts

"Where is Mildred!?" asked Enid. All the girls were in the court yard talking.

"I'm not sure. Last time a saw her she was talking to Charlie." Ruby answered

"and right you were" a voice came from behind them. They all turned to see...

"Milly, where have you been?" asked Maud.

"I was just...talking... with Charlie" Mildred replied

"well we are all going to have some tea and desserts at that little place in the woods. 'member, Cosey's Tea House. You want to come? It will be fun." Maud said.

"That sounds great. We haven't been there for a while!" Mildred said.

They all walked to Ms. Cackles office. Actually more like ran there. Ms. Cackle let them leave even though they didn't have enough people. They singed out and started skipping there. They were all holding hands. They all loved the little cottage were they had tea. They all started talking about the first time they went there and almost got caught. In no time they were there. They walked in only to see...

"My!! You girls have grown!!" Ms. Cosey said

"hello Ms. Cosey. Its been so long. How do you do?" Mildred said

"oh, im Mrs. now. you all remember Ben right. the one that got tuned into a dog. yes we got married I have been doing well.

All the girls giggled. they loved Ben. he was soo cool ankd nice.

"Would you girls like something to dring and some desserts?" she asked "and who's you little friend?"

"This is Charlie and yes please. Can we sit at our old table please?" Enid said

"hello and of course. After all you did save this place. And your school of course." she said going to get some food and drinks.

WorstWitchWorseWitchWorstWitchWorseWitchWorstWitchWorseWitchWorstWitchWorseWitch

sorry ok changed some things. yes Ms. Cosey got married to Ben. hehe 


	4. An help

ok sry. my computer is still broken. im getting it back next week. i was wondering, im gona have some MildredxMerlin (melin is the boy from Rowen webs castle.) im not sure who she should end up with so plz help.


End file.
